gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Saint's Tower
Complete this maze to get the Priest Gumball. Hidden Gumball To get the Prince gumball *Get Princess's Dress and Crystal Shoes from Prince’s Corpse *Buy Pumpkin Carriage (2000 EP, usually found at lower floor. NOTE: YOU CAN ONLY SEE/BUY IT ONCE EVERY MAZE RUN! So in case you were planning to buy the pumpkin carriage, but it appeared at a stage where you still did not have enough EP - use S/L30 in order to postpone the purchase.) *Equip everything and talk to prince at boss floor (60/70/80/90/100F) Quest/DP Enemies Boss The boss has 2 aspects. The fight starts with the Dark projection up and 2 debuffs actives: *''Status Curse Ward'': Decrease attack by 50% *''Pain Halo'': Lose xx HP each round (see below) When Dark aspect is up, you can spend to remove Curse Ward and switch to Light aspect. When Light aspect is up, you can spend to remove the status Magic Wizard and switch back. After switching, you need to wait 3 rounds before switching again. Astana's Projection (Dark) *'Dark Ceremony: '''Launch an attack every 3 rounds,causing 3 times the damage to enemy, with additional spell curse effect (HP and MP cannot be restored, for 3 rounds) *'Pain Halo': Cause 80(F30),92(F40),114(F50),113(F60), 112(F90), 112(F100) damage to enemy every round (if the battle lasts for longer time, this damage value is bigger) **F90 testing: 112, 168, 224, 281, 337, 393, 449, 505, 562, 618, 674, 730, 787, 843, 899, 955, 1011, 1068, 1124, 1180, 1236 **At F100 the damage goes up by ~53% of the base damage compared to ~50% at F90 even though they start at the same amount *'Idol of Darkness': Physical resistance +50%, Spell resistance +20%; immune to all dark spell '''Astana's Projection (Light)' *'Holy Purification: '''Launch an attack every 3 rounds,eliminating all the enemy's buffs and inflicts the status ''Magic Wizard : Cannot cast spells. *'Cure Halo': Healing 36(F30),71(F40),123(F50),196(F60), 571(F90), 760(F100) in each round *'Idol of Light': Physical resistance +20%, Spell resistance +50%; immune to all light spell * Attention: The halo damage is not applied during a Timestill but it does increase during it. * Gandolf's Roar and Sauron's Roar can easily be much more powerful than Implosion. * At L70+, swap Dark to Light, then Hex for double damage, then swap back to Dark if you have to. Special Occurrences Pillar of Dark Pillar of Light Magic Shop Elemental cave Magic Workshop Corpses Notable Loot Get these items in the maze or by raiding: *Armor of Light Paladin fragment *Belt of Holy Blacksmith fragment *Crystal Egg (high chance) *Star Scrap (boss loot) *Tower Flower *Evil Pumpkin *Elf's Dust *Mithril *Arcane Crystal Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Saint's Whisper interactions with everything else * Dark Master doesn't boost dark Saint's Whisper spells * Lord of Elemental does not enhance the Saint's Whisper spells * Great Druid's Cloak does not enhance the Saint's Whisper spells * Growing Manual's spell enhancing effect does not enhance the Saint's Whisper spells * With Wizard title, Saint's Whisper damage spells can produce an Elemental Whirlpool. * Boss spell resistance does not reduce the damage of Saint's Whisper damage spells. * Walnut Wand modifier does not affect Saint's Whisper damage spells. Tips * Leave the Summoners alive to summon more elementals. This is how you get a lot of crystals. * Useful Potion: Voyager's (for purchasing the Pumpkin Carriage) or Mixture of Light and Dark (Boss fighting) * Cast Angmar's Curse as a priority. It raises your maximum mana while restoring the majority of the spell cost each casting, making your Toffee's restore a greater amount of mana. * Plane Prophet and Pope are great for reaching deep levels in this dungeon. * The Pumpkin Carriage often appears at very low levels. Save 2000 EP to buy it. * Because of the Cinderella's Dress pieces of equipment and the Mage's Glasses that you can obtain in the maze, you might want to avoid entering with an artifact for the Treasure, Armor, Shoes and Hat slots. External Links * Safe and Easy 1-100F In-Depth Walkthrough with TONS of tips * Video Walkthrough (new) * Video Walkthrough Category:Mazes